First Love
by pinkpirategirl
Summary: Ok, it is better than it sounds, but it is the story of the love that one of our vamps forgot. Not an Edward story. Read to Chapter four to find out who. Please R&R. T to be safe, language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- How To Force A Hand

"I do." I chocked out, trying very hard not to cry. The man standing next to me smiled in triumph. Cliffton Heaton III. I knew Cliff had been squirming a little until he was sure that I was entirely his. I heard a low moan from my mother. I had seem her swollen eyes as I had entered the room. She and I understood each other.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." I continued to stare at the priest, daring Cliff to do something about it. He did. Grabbing me by the waist, he turned me toward him, and planted a rather lifelessly violent kiss on my unresponsive lips. No one had kissed me in five years, and I didn't really care to ever be kissed again. I couldn't imagine anyone's lips could feel quite like my angel's. He was always so soft...

As Cliff pulled away he whispered so that only I could hear. "You are mine." His smile was calm, but I thought I heard something of a threat behind his voice. I shivered, he didn't care.

He held me close like a trophy, as we turned to all of our friends and family. One hand wrapped on the back of my neck, in my mahogany hair, and the other holding my small hands, so that I couldn't escape. I suppose he thought that I might run. I couldn't run. My father had made quite clear how he felt about me not marrying.

The first time he had found women's rights documents in my room, he had beat me, and then given me a cold shower. After that, he had made me light the papers on fire, and throw the ashes into a nearby stream. All far too melodramatic for me.

So, I allowed my new husband to lead me out of the chapel and into the street. His black Buick Phaeton sat outside. He helped me into the passenger side, his hand guiding my head into the car, whether out of concern or ownership, I didn't know. I looked back only long enough to see my mother waving and crying uncontrollably, then I stared at the ground until we were out of sight.

I didn't speak. Cliff did, mostly to hear the sound of his own voice. "I know that you will like Georgia." He said, still a note of forbidding in his voice. "It is so beautiful." He put his hand on top of my leg. "Just like my wife."

I tried to smile, knowing what my father would think if I angered my husband only minutes after being wed. He either didn't notice the wave of nausea, or he pretended to not care. He continued talking, telling me more about the beautiful house we would stay in while we vacationed in Georgia. Apparently Tennessee was too boring and humid for him. I doubted any southern state would really be that different.

"Darling?" He said, grabbing my attention. I looked at his face, so arrogant and unfriendly. He was smiling that damned smile. The one that said, "You can't do anything me owning you."

"Yes?" I said, my voice quite, as I tried to hide my hostility.

His smile widened, knowing he had all of the power. "Your father was right." He raised a confident eyebrow. "We were made for each other."

I turned to stare out the window, trying desperately not be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

After an excruciatingly long ride, we found ourselves in Oconee county, in the small town of Watkinsville. It was smaller than home, but it felt like a prison. It was beginning to darken by then, and I could not distinctly make out the details of houses and stores that we past. I almost wanted to ask Cliff if I could look at his watch, but not wanted to give him the satisfaction of my dependency, I tried to guess the time from the position of the sun. There weren't any stars out yet, so it could be past seven.

"Well," Cliff said, smirking at me in the dark. "We're here, darling."

"Um-hum." Was all I could muster.

We pulled up to an inn, where we would stay while house hunting. It was very luxurious, yet I could feel the unhappiness welling up inside me. I tried to breath normally, not wanting my husband (I choked on the thought) to know that I was panicked.

We parked our car nearby and walked inside to the desk in the middle of a small lobby. I was still wondering why Cliff had chosen this inn in this small town. The receptionist smiled at us. Her hair was short, black and stylish. I was sure she was looking at my husband, wondering why he had married someone as obviously less groomed than he. "Welcome to the Greensboro Inn." She said.

"Thank you." Cliff said, smiling at her. "I am Cliffton Heaton the third, and this is my wife, Molly." I shuddered as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Have our things arrived?" Cliff had had our luggage and a few of my essentials sent ahead of us.

The woman nodded, "Yes they have, sir." She pulled a long key from a cupboard behind the desk. "Your bags have been taken to your room, as well as the vanity. Also, the house was taken to the stable down the street, and is being well taken care of."

I sighed. "You see, dear?" Cliff said, looking down at me. "Nothing to be worried about. I told you she would arrive safely."

"Yes." I said, trying to look more happy than relieved.

"Would you like a tour, or would you like to go to your room now?" The woman asked.

"No, no tour. Thank you." Cliff said. "I think..."

But I interrupted him. "I would like to know where the stables are." Cliff looked down at me, irritated. "I just want to make sure the accommodations are..." I tried once more to smile. "To my liking." He still looked skeptical. "I just want to see Winnie."

He still looked annoyed, but he nodded to the receptionist. "Very well, just one moment." She said, turning toward a back room. She opened the door and spoke to someone, in a low voice I couldn't quite hear. Then she walked back to the desk, as a tall, rough, but handsome man followed her.

"This is Jack." She said, gesturing toward him. He bowed his head slightly. "He takes care of our grounds, and the stables. He will take you to see your horse."

Cliff's grasp on me tightened. I looked up at him, "I'll be back soon." I said, stressed the word 'back'. As if to mark me as his territory, Cliff leaned in and kissed me firmly on the lips. I didn't struggle, but there was once again, no return inside me.

Jack bowed his head to me, and then began out the door. I followed him, not bothering a glance back to Cliff. I would see him soon enough.

"Your room is number 21." Jack said, making me jump a little. "Sorry." He said, with little honesty in his voice. "It is right there." He pointed out a large oak door, three down from the front door. Then he began walking.

It wasn't more than 50 yards to the stable. I was happy to get there, and happy to be in the presence of someone besides the gruff man. He showed me in, and pointed out where my riding equipment was being stored, including my saddle and the special salt treats I spoiled Winnie with on occasion. Then he showed me Winnie's stall, which was better than acceptable, and larger than expected.

"Well, that is all, miss." He said, turning to leave. "Did you want me to wait?" He threw over his shoulder.

"No," I said, pulling open Winnie's stall. She recognized me right away, and turned her behind to me. I knew she would be angry. I was. "Oh, Win..." I said, walking around to her head. I patted her softly on the nose. "I know." I smiled, jokingly, being sure that Jack had left. "But at least your house-mates are better mannered than mine.

I hadn't intended to ride, not really being dressed for it, but know this was my only escape, and that in a few hours, I wouldn't be able to put off my wedding night, I grabbed my saddle. I fed Winnie one of her treats, and began saddling her.

It took me a couple of tries to get on in my skirt, but eventually I managed. I rode Winnie out, and made a note that I probably only had a half an hour of dim light left. I rode around the side of the barn, wondering where everyone was. Then I started in to a trot into the less populated field behind the stables.

"Finally, Winnie." I said, stroking her long mane. "An ounce of freedom, but freedom still."

There was no one around for, and therefore, there was no one to save me, although I was sure someone had heard me scream. It happened very quickly. One moment there was nothing, and then, I saw a flash of red fur on the ground not two feet in front of Winnie. She reared up, to crush the fox, and as she did, I slid ungracefully from her back.

My head landed with a thud, I felt the rock under me, and knew I was going to pass out. I tried to move, but my body was completely unresponsive. A slight groan escaped my lips, and I was suddenly in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

"_Molly...?_" It was almost like an echo, but the voice was so familiar, so calming. I didn't open my eyes because I didn't really care to wake up. He was there, my angel. "Molly?"

I could swear I could feel his hand in mine. His fingers were so much larger than mine. His hands were rough from working in factories, but they were tender, sweet. I loved that feeling. An involuntary smile spread across my lips. "Molly!" I heard again, sure that it was real.

I slowly, cautiously opened my eyes. He was there. His beautiful blue eyes sparkled as he smiled. His hand was wrapped around mine, warming me through. I tried to sit up, but I was caught breathless by the way his dark curls shimmered in the sunlight. I had not appreciated them before, the last time I had seen them, on that horrible day. I did not want to repeat the mistake, and so I reached up to touch them.

But I couldn't. I didn't feel anything as I wrapped my finger in tresses. I sighed, in realization. This was nothing. This was a dream. I let the tears stain my cheeks. Noticing a look of concern of his face, I imagined him smiling, and he was. His teeth were all but perfect.

The tears continued to roll. I refused to let go of his hand, the only thing I could feel. He looked deeply into my eyes. "Molly..." His peaceful, deep voice said.

I tried once again to sit up, and found that my arms and abs refused. My head was throbbing, something I hadn't noticed before. The dream reached down and touched my face. I felt nothing for a moment, and then it was if he had frozen me. There was a trail of cold ice down my arm. I knew there must be someway to stay here forever.

His hand began to slip from mine. "No!" I cried, not sure if any sound had come. However, the angel seemed to hear. His hand enclosed mine once more.

"Don't leave." I whispered.

"I won't." His familiar voice came.

I smiled, and closed my eyes, relaxing my neck. He began stroking my palm with his index finger. His touch felt better than I had imagined. I couldn't hold back the tears, or the grin. He was finally here.

I felt him move, and then there was a sound. "Molly." He said, so close to my ear that I didn't dare open my eyes for fear that he would disappear. "I am sorry."

I knew immediately that he was leaving... again. My smile faded. "No..." I whispered, so low I was sure he couldn't hear, despite his closeness. But he did.

"Yes." He said. "Find me." I grasped at his hand as it slowly slid out of mine. "Find me."

"How?" I desperately pleaded.

"North." He said. His fingertips brushing mine. "Go north."

I awoke in a large warm bed, surrounded by pillows. My tears flowed freely as I sat up. There was no one in the room but me. As I wiped my tears away, a small gasp of anguish escaped me. I sighed. "Emmett..." I fell back, and cried until someone opened my door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

I spent the night alone in my room, with Cliff coming in periodically to check on me. I pretended to be asleep each time he opened the door. In the morning, I fought with myself for several minutes, until I knew I had to get up, or someone would come in looking for me. I crawled out of bed, and slipped on my house shoes, and robe. I hoped that I didn't have unannounced visitors lurking about my room.

Cliff was sitting in a chair in the front room of our suite. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He heard me open my door, and stood, turning to look at me. An unexpectedly warm smile spread across his face.

I barely realized he had moved when he was coming toward me. He was in front of me in four strides, pulling me close. "Oh, Mol..." He said, and then planted a soft kiss on my lips. This was different. "I thought I had lost you for a moment."

I pulled gently away from him, examining his face for sarcasm. I saw none. In this light, in this beautiful room, he almost looked... handsome. I shrugged off the feelings creeping up inside me, as he offered me a chair, and I sat.

I sucked in a large breath, hoping for some strength. "Cliff?" I said, this time trying very hard to put some emotion in my voice.

"Yes, dear?" He said, sitting across from me on the couch.

"I think we should leave." He looked incredulous. "I just don't feel right here." I tried, trying to remember my lie that I had made up while laying in bed all night. "I think we should go north. It would be better for us." I sighed, hoping it sounded tired, rather than desperate. "I just... don't feel right here." I repeated, lamely.

He stood, and paced for a moment, obviously trying to find out what my plan was. After a moment, he turned to me, and smiled. "Alright, darling."

"What?" I said, impressed, and surprised.

"Alright." He said, shrugging. "I can see that you are unhappy, and I hope only to make you feel at home." I stood, as he finished. "Besides, I think we could use a vacation where our families can't find us."

I frowned a little, then tried to hide it quickly. I knew that by "Our families", he meant, "Your mother".

* * *

Yeah... I hate to be the jerky author, but I don't want to post a story that no one is reading anyway, so please review. For now, I guess I am just going to do some work on my other Fic.


End file.
